


Casa Erotica: Brotherly Love

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Humor, Implied Barebacking, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, just a little porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: A missing scene from "Changing Channels." Because there is no way Gabriel wouldn't have thrown a Casa Erotica in the TV show lineup.





	Casa Erotica: Brotherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Swan Song Bingo, Changing Channels square (season 5).

The game show set dissolved. Sam found himself suddenly on a cheap sofa in a small apartment wearing nothing but a pair of neon yellow short shorts. His nose wrinkled in distaste.

"What the hell show are we on now?" he muttered.

The doorbell rang. Sam rose and pulled the door open. Dean was standing there in only slightly longer shorts and a skin-tight T-shirt. He was holding a pizza. His eyes widened as he looked Sam up and down.

"Uh...delivery?" he said.

Sam patted his shorts, but there were no pockets.

"I don't think I have any money," he said.

A cheap synthesizer started playing. _Bow chicka bow wow..._

Dean got it immediately, a grin spreading across his face. Sam's eyes widened as understanding dawned a second later.

"Oh god," he said.

"Finally!" Dean crowed. "Skinemax!" He cleared his throat and leaned seductively against the doorframe, giving Sam bedroom eyes.

"No money?" he said. "That's okay. I'm sure we can come to some kind of...arrangement." He licked his lips.

Sam gave him a bitchface.

"Play your part!" Dean hissed.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Sure," he said stiffly. "Uh, come on in."

The second the door was closed, Dean put the pizza down and kissed Sam hard. Sam seemed uncomfortable for a moment, but soon relaxed into it. He kissed Dean back, spine curving in so he could get closer to him. He started undressing Dean, running his hands over Dean's skin. He moaned against Dean's mouth when Dean pressed a palm to his groin.

The second Dean was naked, Sam slid to his knees and started licking Dean’s shaft.

"That music is so annoying," he muttered.

"Just ignore it," Dean gasped, burying his fingers in Sam's hair as Sam took him in slowly. "Oh, fuck, god, Sam, your _mouth_..."

***

Behind the scenes, Gabriel stood and watched the porno unfold with a puzzled frown. Castiel sat beside him on the ground, hands bound, his mouth taped shut.

"Huh," Gabriel said. "They're...really getting into this one."

"Mmm," Castiel said.

"I kind of thought there was going to be some wailing and gnashing of teeth and 'oh no, my own brother, how dare that dastardly Trickster try and make us do this,'" Gabriel continued. "I figured I'd have to move them on to another show after a bit of cheesy dialogue, but they seem...pretty committed."

Castiel said something. His words were completely muffled, but the annoyed tone still came through.

"What?" Gabriel finally looked at him. "Oh. Right." He reached down and pulled the tape from Castiel's mouth.

Castiel glared at him. "I _said_, it's not like this is their first time."

"You can't seriously tell me that they've done porn befo - ohhhhhhh."

Gabriel looked back at the Winchesters. Dean had Sam bent over the arm of the couch now. They were both moaning as Dean slid slowly into his brother, their faces ecstatic.

"Uhhhhhh," Gabriel said. "Well. This is awkward." He waved a hand and the image in front of them disappeared. "I guess I'll just...give them a few minutes."

"It'll take longer than that," Castiel said.

Gabriel shook his head. "After this, I'm going to make them do a commercial for herpes cream. This is _not_ supposed to be fun times with incest. And I kind of think they need a reminder about the importance of safe sex."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really amused by the implication that Castiel has already spent a lot of time waiting for Sam and Dean to finish having sex with each other and is very grouchy about it.


End file.
